Feelings
by TeamRickyl
Summary: Daryl and Rick go out to search for supplies and Rick starts thinking about his feelings towards Daryl. Rick/Daryl RICKYL ALL DAY EVERYDAY.
1. Chapter 1

The prison group's nerves were finally calming. It had been about a month or so after they were terrorized by the evil Governor. Everyone was beginning to feel normal or as normal as you could these days. It was nice. The days were getting colder but the group managed. With more mouths to feed they had to go out on more searching missions. Rick figured he would give Glenn and Maggie a break from going on runs and go on one himself. He thought it would be great to get out there and maybe think about some things. Like how the group was going to survive the winter with all the new people they had taken in. He often thought he was never a fit leader for the group.

Rick always stressed himself out too much. Daryl could see that. He was grateful to that man for a lot of things. With out Rick's guidance Daryl probably would be dead or off on his own. Daryl had made a significant change and he thanked Rick for it.

Before Rick set out on his way he gathered the main prison group in the cell block to announce that he was leaving. He planned on asking one of the new members, Tyreese, to accompany him, but he figured it would be best if he stayed with the elderly. Tyreese seemed to hold their trust. Rick decided just to take Daryl. His right hand man. Daryl never seemed to let him down it always gave Rick the feeling that he would always be there.

Rick and Daryl said their last goodbyes to their group and headed out. Rick got into the drivers seat Daryl in the passenger's. It was a quiet drive for the most part. A cough from Daryl and a sniffle from Rick was the only noise that was created during their trip. Although Rick and Daryl were close they never really talked to each other. They used body language to communicate.

They reached a small gas station not to far from the prison. All of the windows were boarded up other than of one that was busted open glass and debris all over the floor next to the window. That is where Rick and Daryl entered.

The place looked safe enough. Once Daryl and Rick did their last sweep through to make sure the place was safe and secure they split up and looked for supplies. The place looked completely untouched. It was perfect. Rick walked over to an aisle that contained chap sticks, candy, cold and flu remedies, band aids, small bags of chips, (all of them were past expiration date) small cheap toys, and some cough syrup. Rick just shoved everything into the bag he had in his hand. The more stuff the better.

Daryl slowly made his way over to Rick, smiling with anticipation, he couldn't wait to see what Rick had found. Daryl and Rick exchanged bags and dug through them looking to see what treasures they had found. "Of course you got cigarettes." Rick said with a smug look. "What's wrong with that?" Daryl asked chuckling. "Nothing, nothing." Rick said handing Daryl the bag with a smile. Daryl looked down trying to avoid looking at Rick. "Let's head back before everyone starts to worry." Rick says starting to head for the door.

Daryl began to walk as well, his gaze still fixed on the ground. His foot catches on something causing him to fall onto Rick. Rick rolls over, Daryl on top of him and they sit there. Daryl looking into Rick's eyes Rick looking into Daryl's. They stay that way, on the ground for a few minutes before Daryl rolls off of Rick and hops up. He extends his hand out to help Rick up. Rick takes and brushes himself off. As they walk to the vehicle they avoid eye contact. The car ride back was silent. Not a surprise, but Rick is thinking he should say something about what had happened and how he felt when it happened. Honestly he doesn't know he feels. Rick grips the steering wheel in frustration. Why couldn't he think of anything to say? Why is he confused? Daryl is a friend. No a brother. They are family.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they returned to the prison the sun had set and the prison had for the most part, settled down for the night. Rick pulled the car up to the gate and Carol came walking down from the guard tower to open the gate for them and greet them. The longer they had stayed at the prison the easier it was for her to pull that gate open. It really surprised Rick. Carol automatically went over to open Daryl's door for him. Daryl smiled at the gesture.

"I'll take watch for the rest of the night." Daryl said looking over to Rick.

"Alright. I'll bring some food up for you later. Sound good?" Rick asked.

"Fine with me, boss." Daryl said fixing his gaze to the guard tower.

They went their separate ways. Daryl in the guard tower. Rick back in the cell block checking up on everyone. Rick tried to find his son and see what he was up to, but Carl usually kept to himself and didn't really talk to his father. Which of course broke Rick's heart every time he thought about the subject. Rick decided he would just leave Carl be and visit with Daryl.  
Carol gave Rick the food that he had asked for. She smiled at him and left so she could go to sleep. The prison was silent. A few snores here and there, but for the most part silent. Rick loved it. He didn't have to deal with being the leader right now. He could just be Rick. Rick headed up to the guard tower and knocked on the door. He always knocked as his subtle way of telling Daryl he respected his privacy.

"Dinner's here." Rick said waiting for Daryl to approve so he could walk in.

"What ya waitin' for? The door isn't locked." Daryl replied, with a chuckle.

"Well I didn't just want to barge in on you. Lord knows what you could have been doing in here." Rick walked in and handed Daryl the bowl of mush Carol had prepared.

"You watch your mouth." Daryl said pointing a finger at Rick sternly. "I'm not afraid to beat your ass, boss."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot who I was dealing with." Rick put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah. Yeah ya did." Daryl looked down at the bowl Rick handed to him. "Looks appetizing."

"You don't have to lie to me. I didn't make it." Rick laughed and started to inch towards the door.

"So you're leaving me? I see how it is. I thought what we had was special." Daryl chuckled. "I guess I was just some one night stand, Mr. Grimes." Daryl said in a teasing manner.

"If you really want me to. I guess I can stay with you." Rick let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"Am I that bad to be around?" Daryl asked shoving a spoonful of mush in his mouth.

"Yeah... You are." Rick said with a chuckle.

"This close to smackin' ya upside the head." Daryl said looking at the ground.

"I was kidding, brother. I love spending time with you." Rick placed his hand on Daryl's back.

"You sure do know how do make a person feel good. Rick Grimes 'Lady's Man.' That sound about right?" Daryl said fixing his gaze on Rick.

"Yeah... Sounds right." Rick looked down his face turning red.

"Aww. Did I make the big bad boss man blush?" Daryl shoved Rick playfully.

"Hey now. It's not a big deal. I just don't get complimented much." Rick shrugged.

"Yeah yeah. What ever helps ya sleep at night, man." Daryl finished off the rest of his mush.

"Did that taste good?" Rick asked grabbing the bowl.

"Wasn't terrible." Daryl stretched out his arms.

"Good. I'm sure Carol would be crushed if you say otherwise." Rick sighed

Daryl grunted in response.

"Can I tell you something, Daryl?"

Daryl nodded. "Sure, boss. Shoot."

"I've been feeling weird lately... I don't really know what I'm feeling, but it's not normal."

"Ya sick or somethin'?" Daryl placed a hand on Rick's shoulder.

Rick looked down at Daryl's hand his eyes wide. "N-no. I just. I can't explain it. I've felt this way for a while, but I have know idea what I'm feeling. About you. I started to think about it more... After we went on that supply run earlier today."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, Rick and I don't think I want to find out."

"No I understand, Daryl. I think I should have thought about this more before I opened my mouth."

"It's fine, man." Daryl patted Rick's back.

They sat there in the guard tower in silence until the sun came up. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was just silence. The kind Rick liked. But of course this made Rick even more confused about his feelings towards Daryl. Daryl didn't tell him to leave. Daryl seemed to enjoy Rick's company. But what exactly did all that mean? Rick tried to push those thoughts to the back of his head. He can think about it later.


End file.
